Seirin no Kyoku
by mikklystar
Summary: Sister-fic to 'Kuroko no Kyoku'—A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the Seirin cast from Kuroko no Basuke. Rated T just in case.


_Summary: Sister-fic to 'Kuroko no Kyoku'—A short story on the recording processes of the official character songs of the Seirin cast from Kuroko no Basuke._

A/N: Sorry for only posting this now, I was struggling to match the timings between this and the KNS-centric fic. This story is basically the Seirin-centric version of _Kuroko no Kyoku_, where I'll be posting my version of how the character songs' recording for the Seirin's cast went. :) Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, the characters, and the character songs.

* * *

**Chapter One: To IRO Music Corporation!**

"Alright, practice is over for today!" Aida Riko, the female coach of the Seirin Basketball Team, called out across the gym.

"Yes! Finally! I thought I was going to die!" Koganei Shinji, a second year member cried out.

"You're really going die if you keep complaining," the captain, Hyuuga Junpei told him. "Everyone clear the court and get changing!"

The rest of the team responded unenthusiastically before dragging their worn out bodies towards the locker room.

_Hmm, everyone seems a little too tired… Maybe I should give them a break?_ Riko thought as the watched the boys under her charge make their way out, sweat dropping when a certain blunet collapsed onto the floor, asleep, before reaching the door.

"Kuroko, Don't sleep!" Hyuuga exclaimed at him while a red head simply grumbled and start to drag the unconscious lad by his arm.

_Maa, Kuroko-kun is just the same as always…_

_._

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

Riko was flipping through a random magazine at home that night when she came across an unusual advertisement at the corner of a page. _Whoa, it's so easy to miss… Which poor company got this spot to fit in an advertisement?_

[IRO MUSIC CORPORATION

Want to try recording an original piece like a professional singer? Now's your chance! The IRO Music Corporation is having a programme where normal civilians like you get to publish your very own singles! All funds are covered, with music specially composed for each individual. Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and sign up by contacting our staff at XXXX-XXXX now! Limited places available, first call first serve!

Terms and Conditions apply.]

"Hm~" An amused smirk appeared on the girl's face as she scanned the advertisement. _Why don't we find out if the basketball-idiots can sing?_

_._

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

"Seriously, what did coach want, gathering us here on an off-day?" Hyuuga complained as he waited for the said coach to arrive with the other second-years of the basketball club. "And where are the first-years? Are they all late? I'll have to punish them when they arrive!"

"Hyuuga, calm down. It could be that coach, well, only called out the second years." Izuki suggested.

All of them gulped at the thought.

"We better be prepared for something bad then…" Koganei mumbled.

"Ah! You are all here!" Riko called from a distance. Cue the stiffing of backs and rigid turning of heads.

Hyuuga calmed himself down first. "Not all of us are here yet. Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, and the first years haven't arrived."

"Oh. Teppei said he'll meet us later. Tsuchida-kun has something on and cannot make it. As for the first years, I didn't call them out; this is an event for the second years! Kufufufu~" Riko said with an evil laugh. Cold sweat poured down the boys as they pictured what the coach might have planned for them.

"So…" Izuki started. "What will we be doing, coach?"

"That's for you to anticipate." Riko replied with an overly-sunny smile. "Come on, let's go! We shouldn't be late."

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

"IRO Music Corporation?" Izuki said aloud.

"What will we be doing here?" Koganei whispered to the others while Riko walked in front of them.

"Excuse me; I have an appointment with Mr. Mouni Ren. My name is Aida Riko."

The lady at the counter smiled at her before replying. "Mr. Ren will be at Planning Room 1, level 3, the first door to the right."

"Thank you." Turning back to the wary boys behind her, Riko gestured for them to go.

.

-KUROKO NO BASUKE—

.

After meeting with Ren, the Seirin second years realized that they were going to be singing, and publishing their own songs. Sadly for them, all protests were shot down as (1) they were already there, (2) the scores and music was already prepared SPECIALLY for them, and (3) this is an order from Aida Riko, their coach; who knows what will happen to their training schedules if they don't do it.

The group of basketball players are currently walking towards a recording room to start their torturous, I mean, _fun_ recording.

"Hey, wasn't that Kise and Midorima?" Hyuuga questioned after two very familiar people speed-walked past the corridor in front of them and disappeared before anyone else could reply. "A-re? Did I imagine that?"

"I saw them too. But they were so fast I wasn't sure…" Riko replied. "Oh well, let's head to the recording room!"

The others groaned throughout the whole walk, which wasn't very long. Before they could make themselves comfortable in the room, a voice called out to them.

"A-re, sempai-tachi. What are you doing here?"

Standing in front of the open door was Kagami and Aomine.

"Kagami? Why are you with Aomine?" Izuki asked.

"I'm here too, Izuki-sempai." Kuroko said, appearing in front of the two power forwards.

"Whoa! Kuroko! Don't appear so suddenly!" Hyuuga composed himself.

"But I was here from the very beginning."

"Kuroko-kun too? What are you all doing here?" Riko asked.

"I am here for my recording which I suppose sempai-tachi are also doing. Kagami-kun tagged along to, quoting him, see me suffer after the torture I put him through by making him record some days earlier. Aomine-kun is here with the others for recording as well." Kuroko replied monotonously.

"EH?! The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai are here too?"

_So that __**was**__ Kise and Midorima. But why were they walking so fast?_

"Kagami is unusually quiet today. I expected him to be fighting with Aomine." Koganei pointed out, much to the horror of Kagami. "And what's with the bruise? Did you get punched?"

The said red-head stiffened and seemingly shrink a little. "Ah, Ku-Kuroko, I'll be st-staying with the sempais for a while. Y-you head back first…"

_Kagami stuttered?!_

"Oh, sure. Well then, see you later, sempai-tachi." Kuroko bowed and left, with Aomine following behind, stifling his laughter.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" Riko asked when Kagami sighed in relief after Kuroko went out of sight.

"Ku-Kuroko is scary…"

"Har?" Riko had a question mark above her head.

"Besides frightening us by appearing out of nowhere at time, how is he scary?" Hyuuga asked.

"Shh! don't let him hear that!" Kagami looked out of the door. "He gets violent when people call him weak outside of basketball terms!"

"Nya-ha-ha-ha. Is that where your bruise came from? Kuroko punched you?" Koganei laughed while Mitobe smiled in amusement.

"No." Kagami seemed to cower in fear. "He ignite-passed me."

Everyone winced. _Ouch!_

* * *

Okay! That's it for Chapter One! :) I hope it was good? Sorry for not putting in any songs in this chapter. I couldn't think of a nice title for this fic so I settle for 'Seirin no Kyoku'. But I think it sounds kinda lame… So if you think so something nice, please let me know! :3

To my Kuroko no Kyoku readers: much apologies for not uploading for so long. I can't really upload there until the other character songs are out.

For those who haven't read the sister-fic, please do!

Also, I appreciated all follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you! :)


End file.
